Mellisa Weasley x
by SkinnyBee0x
Summary: This Is A Story Abotu A Girl Called Mellsia Weasley And She is Hated For Being In Slytherin and Well something happened.
1. Mel Needs Help

RIGHT I DO NOT WANT TO GAIN PROFIT! I LOVE MAKING AND REAIDNG STORIES AND AGES AGO NOW I STARTED THIS AND HAVE EVER SINCE BEEN EDITING IT HERE AND THERE AND THERE IS LOADS MORE TO COME SO BEWARE AND JUST SO YOU KNOW ITS ABUSIVE!!!!!!! SO IF YOU HATE ABUSIVE STUFF DO NOT I REPEAT DO **NOT** WATCH!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! AND REMEMBER THIS IS FOR _**FUN!!!!**_ NOTHING MORE!! FUN! AND BECAUSE I GET REALLY BORED AND I LIKE WRITING AND MADE THIS!! AND IM SORRY IF I OFFEND YOU IN ANY POSSIIBLE WAY !! PLEASE READ IF YOU ARE PREPARED TO BE QUITE SHOCKED OF WHAT A 14 YEAR OLD CAN DO AND I KNOW OTHER PEOPLE ARE THE SAME I DONT KNOW IF ITS LIKE THIS BUT LIEK I SAID I GOT BORED!! PLEASE ENJOY IT!!

Harry Potter Fanfiction And Made-Up Charecters Too :) xx

Please ENjoy xx

MellisaWeasley&RoxanneZabini&KellyMalfoy!!!!

-----------On The Train Mellisa Walks Into A Empty Compartment And Sits Down------------

*Mellisa thinks to herself* I Wonder where gran was this summer.I cant believe i had to spend the whole summer with those prats!!

*There Was a knock on the door and Mellisa looks up to her surprize was Draco,The one Mellisa fancied but never said anything odd to him because she didnt know if she should or not.*

*Draco knocks on the door again and Mellisa opens it* "Hello Draco" said mellisa."Hello Mellisa can i come in?"said draco."Sure" *Mellisa feels like smiling but doesn't**They sit down opposite each other* "So whats up?"said Mellisa."Oh Nothing i was just sick of Kelly Dribbling All Over Weazel!!!!!!" *A bit of anger in his voice*. "haha sounds like your hav--*She stopped*. *Draco looks concerned* "Whats wrong mel?" "Oh nothing its just...Wait a minute! Who? What Weasley? Which one? Fred?George? Or Ron?"."Oh it's George!! Why?"said Draco,"Oh...No...No Reason!" *She Smiles then they hear a knock at the door and they look to see Ginny and Ron there* "Wonder What Them Gits Want!!".*Mellisa gets up and opens the door* "What do you two want?!"said Mellisa. "Meet Fred and George at the Forbidden Forest at 8pm"Said Ron "Why Should I?!" "And If You Don't,You Will Regret It!" said Ginny.*They go without another word**Mellisa goes back and sits down* "What was that all about?"said Draco. "Oh nothing just to meet Fred And George at the forbidden or what!" "OK thats odd...Mellisa?" "Yes?" "I err....i well...i lo--" *Someone knocks on the door and mellisa gets up and opens it* "Oh hi blaise whats up?""Nothing i just thought i would come see you" *He smiles* "Err ok wana come in?" "sure" *they go inside and blaise sits next to mel*."So Err Draco what were you saying earlier?"said Mellisa."It Dont Matter!"said Draco then blaise shouts out.."I LOVE YOU MELLISA!!!!!!!". *Mellisa is so shocked she jumps up and bangs her head* "OUCHH STUPID SUITCASE HOLDER WOODEN THINGY!!!!!!!! Anyway...WHAT?!? How? Why? Im nothing important! Im a Weasley remember? A WEASLEY!!!!!" *Draco and Blaise laugh* "NOT FUNNY THAT FUCKING HURT!!!!"said mellisa. "Sorry Mellisa are you ok?" "Finally someone asks and yeah i will live!" *Mellisa laughs and Draco and Blaise join in then there was a knock at the door!* "I Will get it" *Blaise goes and opens the door* "Its for you Mellisa"said Blaise. *Mellisa goes outside the door and Blaise goes back in* What do you want Loony,Longbottom and Chang?!"Said Mellisa.*Someone grabs Mel and covers her mouth so she cant scream**Someone puts their mouth to Mel's ear*"Shhh".*Mellisa thinks to herself* I Know that voice! thats...thats...no surely not he woudn't hurt me and i know im about to get hurt! no it just can't be.*Mellisa trys to get free but His hands are holding her arms tight so she cant turn around or get away**Luna,Neville And Someone Take Mellisa Into a empty compartment and cho goes*.*Mel gets thrown onto a seat and she turns around quickly to see only Luna And Neville* "What the?Where is he?Where has he gone?!?"said Mellisa in a confused but determined to find out whats going on sort of way.*Someone pokes her in the back hard* OUCH! *Mellisa turns around to see Charlie Weasley* "Just who i thought it do you want with me?!" "Nothing just to say what a stupid pathetic bitch you are!" said charlie meaningful.*Mel looks shocked even her only brother that loved her,didn't anymore* "You bastard! I Thought you were the only brother that still loved me! Well i was wrong"said Mellisa in a unhappy but quite annoyed voice."HA i never loved you i never even liked you! it's called ACTING!!!".*Mellisa turns around and runs out the compartment door and runs all the way down the train back to her compartment but Draco and Blaise are talking and when Mel says 'Hello' they ignore her* "Draco?Blaise? Hello?" *They keep ignoring her then Mel hears the door swing open and she turns around quick to see luna and neville* "I'm not scared of you,You know!" "Well you should be."said Neville *They grab her arms and slam her against the wall hurting her head badly* "OUCH!!". "SAY SORRY!!" said Luna."NO" *they slam her against the wall again*"OUCHH!!!" "say sorry or we will make you faint and you will wish you said sorry!!" *Mellisa thinks* I dont want to faint oh im so gonna hate every second of this!.

*Mel sighs then says 'Sorry' really quick* "SLOWER!! OR YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!!"*Luna And Neville Smile*."SORRY!!! HAPPY?!? I SAID IT!!!"said Mellisa in a very annoyed way."No say it NICER and SLOWER!!"said Neville in a happy voice.*Mel hesitates then says 'Sorry' Nicely and slowly."Better?!" "Yep"said Neville in a joyful way."Now we will leave ya with your idiotic friends!" *They let Mellisa go and walk out happily and Mel falls to the seat and Draco And Blaise Hug Her* "Whats wrong Mellisa?"said Blaise in a concerned way,"Nothing im fine."said Mellisa in a blank voice."Please tell us what is wrong!","I SAID IM FINE!!!" *Mellisa runs out crying and bumps into Roxanne and Kelly And Harry And George,Mel wipes her tears away and smiles at Kelly and Roxanne* "Mellisa? Whats happened?"said Roxanne.*Mel looks at george and george has the look on his face saying 'Dont even think about telling them!!' *Mel gulps* "Nothing i..i just had a shock you know blaise says he loves me just a big big big shock to me!" *She Looks At George and he smirks* Anyway i won't keep you cya later.*And Mellisa runs off quickly* *Harry,Kelly And Roxanne Look confused* "how wierd!"said Kelly."Yeah really wierd."said Harry.*They all go into a compartment and sit down*.*Kelly And George look into each others eyes and smile* "i soo love you hunny!" said George lovingly."Aww i love you too" *Smiles:)**They have a pationate kiss and Harry kisses Roxanne gently on the lips*

*The train stops* "Oh looks like it's time to get off" *they all get off and get onto a carriage*

--------------At Hogwarts,The Feast-----------------

*Dumbledore gets up* "Welcome to a new year at hogwarts and first years i should warn you the forbidden forest is NOT to be wondering into unless you want to be badly injured or worst end up dead! There is a new person called Roxanna Kole she is in year 4 and i hope you all like her! she will be joining the first years to be sorted and whatever house she is in this is the person she will be with...If she is put into hufflepuff the person to help her around will be...Susan Bones...Ravenclaw...Cho Chang....Gryffindor...Ronald Weasley And Slytherin...Mellisa Weasley!*There were alot of cheers for Mellisa and not so many for Cho,Ron or Susan* There is a new head boy and a new head girl! One is in slytherin and one is in gryffindor and the new head boy is.........."*drumming*".........Harry Potter!"*lots of cheers*".....Shush...And the new head girl is......"*drumming again*"......."*Roxanne wispers to Mellisa*"Its you,I Bet its you!" "............Is Mellisa Weasley!"*Loads of cheers*"Well now its time for the Sorting Hat to sort everyone that needs sorting! First up....Roxanna Kole....."*She goes over and has the hat on her head*"....Ahh right then...right then...hmm....year 4....has brains....is good...is slimy too....is sneaky.....hmm i think.....SLYTHERIN!!!!!"*Roxanna is shown to the Slytherins table and she sits next to Mellisa and they shake hands* "Wow never knew you would be in here especially with me haha...." "Now its time to eat so i say this once Eat up!" *Dumbledore smiles then goes and sits down**Everyone eats then Roxanna spots Ron and smiles* "Hey Mellisa,Who is that? Over there on the Gryfindor table?"*Points at Ron*"Oh Thats my idiotic brother,Ron! Why?" "Oh No reason i was just....Wait A Sec You Don't Like Him?" said Roxanna suspiciously."No He is a bloody selfish git just like the rest of them!!! Oh and if you like him go for it but if i were you i would go for Blaise Zabini or a Slytherin but its your choice i already have a friend that is in love with one of my brothers! *points at George who spots Mellisa pointing at him* "Oh i dont know i just....i don't think he likes me you know?" "Yeah its ok"said Mellisa with a bit of disappontment in her voice but happy as well.*Once they had finished Mellisa,Roxanna went Outside the great hall and Roxanne and Kelly Went To The common room* "Heyy don't you think Mellisa is quite obsessed with Roxanna? I Do!"said roxanne."Yeah wierd or what! oh look its fred and george wonder where they are going! FRED,GEORGE!!!!"Kelly shouted.*Fred And George come over* "Hi you two whats up?"said Fred. "Oh nothing we just think Mellisa Is just a bit too obsessed with that Roxanna girl!!" Oh really now? well me and fred have got to be somewhere a right bummer yes but dont worry we will be back soon!"said George.*smiles and then goes with Fred*"hmm....well we better go to the common room before Mellisa tells us off"*They go to the common room and they see Mellisa get up from the couch and roxanna no where to be seen* "Oh hi you two sorry but i have to be somewhere cya!" *Mellisa leaves* "Is it me or have we done something wrong to be ignored?". "I really havn't a clue" *they laugh then sit on the couch*

- - - - - - - - - - - - Mellisa Goes To The Forbidden Forest At 8pm And Sits By A Tree- - - - - - - - -

*Fred And George Finally come* "Now what is it? Ginny and Ron said you wanted to talk to me at this time at this place,...So what is it?" "haha you have noo idea why we bought you here no one knows only me and george :)"said fred exictedly."what are you talking about? what on earth do you want?!?"said Mellisa getting really confused."You really wanna know?:)* "Yes now freakin tell me!!" "Alrighty thn :D" *Puts this new spell on her that The Dark Lord made up**Mel screams loud**they both laugh,alot ,watching her be in pain*

-------Next Day Mellisa Wakes Up Laying On The Floor Of The Forbidden Forest ---------

"urghh damn that is horrible how could they?!! Their own bloody sister! Yeah they hate me but still..No need to hurt me like hell!!" *Mellisa sits there crying then Roxanna comes and she trys to stop crying but can't* "OH MY GOSH MELLISA!! Whats happened?"said Roxanna hugging her.*Mellisa trys to stop crying but cant then George and Kelly come and George smirks when only Mellisa is looking* *Mellisa finally stops crying* "umm.......Hi!" *Mellisa looks at the tree's trying to ignore George from sight* "Why were you crying Mel?" *Fred calls her name and Mellisa sighs and goes over to him slowly and they go for a walk in the woods* "If you tell anyone your dead got it Mellisa?!" said Fred demandingly. "Umm.....Yea....Yeah!" *She gulps and feels like running but doesn't* "Good girl!" *Smiles* "Fuck you Fred Weasley!!" said Mellisa meaningful. "Haha you will regret saying that Mellisa Weasley!"said Fred happily.*Mel sighs then walks faster trying to get away but Fred walks faster too so she runs and when she is in Hogsmeade she crashes into George*"oh no oh no oh no!!" said Mellisa quietly. "haha oh look Fred is coming over!" *he smiles and Fred comes and Mel trys to get free from George's grip but can't* "haha unlucky Mellisa!:D"said Fred joyfully."Fuck you Fred and George Weasley!!!!"said Mellisa angrily,"Haha shut up you bitch!" *Fred slaps her hard around the face and mel knows there will be a bruise in the morning*"George meet me there at 12pm ok?" "yeah i will be there:)" "Goody means we get to have some fun with our little swiny slimy sister!:)"*Smiling at Mellisa who feels a bit scared on whats going to happen."Err....Can i go now?"Mellisa says as nice as possible. "See you at 11:30pm i am picking you up so make sure your in the great hall at 11:30!" *Mellisa feels like saying no and kicking them and running off but she don't she is too scared,She nods her head and walks off back to the slytherin common room*

-------------In Potions Kelly,Roxanne,Draco and Blaise sit at the front table and Mel is at the back for once------------

*Roxanne wispers in Draco's ear* "Why is Mellisa at the back? She is always at the front with us!" "I havn't a clue i will ask her after this lesson!" "OK"

*Snape continues* "And for your homework i want you to get Gillyweed,Blufly Wings 2 lots per person,Fireseed and a tounge of a poisonus snake." "Err....Sir? How are we mean't to get the tounge of a poisonus snake?"said Harry confused. "Put a spell on it! And for those who are thick like you Potter...The spell is called Limino!" said Proffesor Snape. *Harry scowls at * Now that's my lesson over with i Dismiss you exept Mellisa.*they all leave exept Mellisa* "Great that means we can't ask her why she was at the back untill later"said Kelly with a bit of annoyance then she sighs* "Well we better get back to the common room."*They all go back to the common room and when Draco,Blaise and Roxanne sit down they notice Kelly is missing" "Where is Kel?"

-------------Kelly Is Dragged To A Mansion-----------

*Kelly is chucked onto a bed* "Well hello there Kelly" "Who are you?" "Its Roxanna's Brother.....Chris."said Chris happily.*Kelly looks shocked and gets up and goes to the door and then turns the door handle but it don't open* "Good try Kelly Malfoy!" *Kelly starts kicking the door when Chris starts walking towards her* "You might as well stop trying it won't open untill i open it myself" *Kelly Keeps trying then Chris grabs her arm and puts it behind her back so it hurts* "now shush" "get off me Kole!!!" "haha my name is Chris Kole and plus no,This fun!" said Chris joyfully. *Kelly trys to get free but he is a inch away from breaking it now and Kelly screams* HAHA" "Please,Please why are you doing this to me? OUCH!!"said Kelly painfully. "because my sister overheard you saying that Mellisa is obsessed with my sister when she isn't" said Chris with a Annoyed voice."I'm sorry,Just please let me go!" "Ooooh sure!" *Smiles then breakes her arm and pushes her onto the floor with a loud BANG* *Kelly screams*."Bitch" *Apperates to Hogwarts with Kelly and throws her near a lake* "Your not going to hurt me even more are you?" *With a worried look on her face.* "Ohh no,Not Kelly Malfoy,See you another day." *Smirks then leaves* *Kelly shouts after him* "FUCK YOU!!!!".

------------Roxanna And Roxanne Are Talking In The Common Room----------

"Why don't You Just Leave It? She isn't obsessed with me!! If she was i wouldn't be hanging around with her as much! Just get a life Roxanne!"said Roxanna Calmly."She is obsessed can't you see that? Core you must be blind as well as thick!!" said Roxanne impatently."Ohh i'm sure the thick one here ain't i?!" said Roxanna anoyingly..."Yeah you are" said Roxanne Meaningful.*Mellisa and Draco come in* "Ohh hi Roxanne,Roxanna." *Roxanne And Roxanna Both Sigh* "We Are Going To Bed Tired You Know Its 11 So Yeah." said both of them. "OH MY GOD WHAT!?!?!?!?!? already?!" *Mel Realizes They Are About To Ask 'What Is going on' so she runs out far to the forest* *Everyone looked confused* *Mel spots a shadow from behind a tree and stands up with her wand raised* "Wh....Who is that?" *Fred comes out and mel raises the wand higher* *Fred smirks* "Would you really kill your own big brother Mellisa? Or are you a coward?"*Mel holds the wand up for 5 minutes then knows she can't do it and lowers it* "Thats what i thought now put it at my feet!* *Mel slowly walks over to him staring at him then lowers her body and puts the wand between his feet* "Good girl!" *Fred grabs her hair and lifts her up and Mel has no choice but to follow her hair* *Mellisa trys not to scream* *Fred Smiles* "I Can't wait to see george and tell him that we have had so much fun and guess what!!" said Fred with excitement,"What? Ouch my hair!!" "Haha goodyy!! And the news is....Me and George are going to take you somewhere and give you the experience of your life" *Fred Smirks* *Mel gulps and then Fred lets go of her hair and Mel falls into a pair of arms and Mel knows exactly who it is* "Guess who Mellisa!" said Fred proudly.*Mel headbutts George in the head and his nose breaks and bleeds and Mellisa runs for it* *George bleeds badly then Fred runs after Mellisa* "GET HERE NOW YOU BITCH!!!!!!!! I SAID GET HERE!!!!!!!!!!" said Fred angrily. *Mellisa keeps running regretting what she did then she hides behind a tree* *Fred stops and looks around to get a sight of Mellisa but doesn't so he starts walking around the forest* *Mel spots Fred coming towards her and she runs through the forest all the way to hogsmeade and then she stops for breathe* *She looks around and see's no-one and smiles* "Thank goodness for that."

-----------------Roxanna And Roxanne Wake Up And See Kelly Still Sleeping-------------------

"Roxanna can we talk?"said Roxanne nicely."Sure"*They walk downstairs and sit on the couch* "I just want to say i'm sorry i shouldn't have said that Mellisa was obsessed with you 'Coz now i can see she isn't she only hangs around with you not very often."said Roxanne regrettingful.*Roxanna smiles and gives her a friendly hug* "It's alright Roxanne"said Roxanna nicely.*They both smile then Mellisa comes running inside holding her stmach that is dripping with blood* "OUCH!!!"*Mel goes and lays on the couch and holds her stomach in pain* *Roxa and Rox run to her and look shocked but hug her trying not to hurt her stomach and Mel crys on Roxa's shoulder* "What happened Mellisa?" said Rox. *Mel gets up and walks slowly to a wall and stares at it then turns around to face them,They are now standing up* It's Marcus! Marcus Flint stabbed me and now im in pain!" *Mel keeps hold of her stomach tightly* *Roxanne And Roxanna Have Faces Like Thunder Then Someone Grabs Roxanna And Someone Grabs Roxanne And Then Marcus Comes In And Mel Gulps Whole* "Aww look at them two trying to get free haha!! You will never get free my two sisters are the strongest girls in the school" *Mel Stays Still And Still Holds Her Stomach* "Let Them Go!!!"said Mellisa pleasingfully "Please" *Marcus smiles then goes to April and Latisha* *He Wispers In Their Ears* *They Smile And Then They Make Roxanne And Roxanna Faint* "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?!?!?!?" said Mellisa angrily."Now,Now No Shouting!"said April.*Mel see's Marcus come towards her and Mellisa starts walking backwards fast then runs out the door**Marcus turns around and smiles at them* "This Should Be Fun! Come On Lets Take Them To The Mansion!"

--------------Mellisa Runs And Runs And Runs Then Turns Round A Corner And Bumps Into Charlie Then Falls On Fred And George---------------------------------------

*Mel gets up from the floor but before she can start running George grabs her left wrist and Charlie grabs her right*"No let me go!!!!!""Why?"*They Smile*"BECAUSE ROXANNE AND ROXANNA ARE IN TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!" "Aww What A Shame!" *Mel Trys To Get Free But They Squeeze Their Hands Onto Her Wrists And Mel Screams,They Laugh* "Come On Lets Get Her To The Hut!"*Charlie,George And Fred Smile* *Mellisa kicks George in the shin and george lets go but Charlie grabs her neck so she can't run away* "Fine,...You Win!!"said Mellisa Worriedly.*Fred,George And Charlie Smirk* "Yes We Know And We Always Will! Haha"Said feels like crying but hides her tears under her eyes,She doesn't want them to win and in her heart they wont EVER does wonder why they do it,Especially Charlie,They were so close then she finds out he was just acting! She told him her deepest secrets and he has proberly told Fred And smirks "Hmm...What to do! What To do! What do you think Fred?"Said punches Charlie in the nuts and runs fast away."OI!! GET BACK HERE NOW!!!!!! OWW!!" said ,Fred George Run In Different Directions Then She Bumps Into Charlie And Charlie Picks Her Up And Runs To A Hut."Shhh...I Have To Be Like This! Mum Said She Will Kill Me If I Like You Then The Dark Lord Nearly Killed Me Because He Found Me And Took Me But I Promised I Would Hate You.I Cant Do It So Im Pretending!" Wispered Charlie."What!? But Youu Looked Like Youu Meant It! Oh No!!" Said Mellisa Worried When Fred And George Grab Her Legs So She Isnt Touching The Floor."Of course i mean't it i hate you Mellisa Weasley" Charlie now feels so stupid for falling for his act once all notice Mellisa looking up and blinking lots and when she does that it means shes trying to hide her tears."Awww poor Mellisa Weasel"George says walking towards growls at them then runs off after kicking them all in the balls and she reaches the castle.

----With Roxanna And Roxanne---

*They Wake Up* "Urghh..Where Are We? Rox?" Roxanna Says."Um...I Don't Know Roxa"Roxanne Says looking around.*Marcus and Latisha walk in* "Hello Bitches" say Marcus Flint the one that stabbed Mellisa,the one who has been the worst slytherin of ,who is a complete bitch but no one stands up to her because she is the one who you just don't want to get on the wrong side of,her punches are like werewolves punches,rock solid and make you be flat on your chest bleeding. he smirk at them struggle and they growl."Let us go you piece of shit Flint!" Says Roxanne getting really annoyed and she regrets saying it because a hard, solid, metal feeling rings in her cheek and feels wet, fresh blood pour down her sore face and she realizes its her blood. Roxanna goes to shout at Latisha but decides not to and looks at them."What do you want with us? What did we do to deserve being locked up in here?" Roxanne tryng to keep casual and succeeding, Marcus smirks and goes close to her and is so close his cheek brushes on hers and she can feel his breathe go inside her ear and closes her eyes feeling sick. "Mellisa Weasley has been a bad girl cheeking back and deserves to be punished and we don't think her getting stabbed is good enough even if we did add that in" He pulls himself back and smirks. "B-But...Being stabbed...it must be...Very...P-P-Painful...!" Roxanna coughs up blood while saying this. "Oh yes...Very painful..But she has been through it before and until i get her as mine you are staying here and beware this spell it might hurt" Marcus smirks and sees there faces in horror then Latisha points her wand at Roxanne and Marcus points his wand at Roxanna and both say together "CRUCIO!!" they start screaming until "Silencio Roxanne and Roxanna!" they immediately become silent but look as though they are screaming so bad they could possibly kill themselves...Then..."Good day" Marcus smirks and leaves giving Latisha a look of pleasure and Latisha smirks and starts punching them both and kicking them 'til they fall unconscious.

---With Mellisa---

*Mellisa is running all over the castle looking for her two best friends then runs into George,Fred and Charlie alongside Kelly Malfoy and she wants to run but know K will think somethings going on with the boys so she stops and smiles* "Hey you four,whats up? Havn't seen you all in like...wow must be a few days or so" Says Mellisa ignoring The three boys as much as she can "Yes,we should so catch up sometime,what about three broomsticks tonight at 5?" Kelly smiles "Yes,i agree,would be so nice to catch up" Says Charlie and Mellisa holds back her tears and says clearly "Meet you all then,um..Have any of you seen 2 girls and Marcus Flint take Roxanna and Roxanne out the castle?" she says hoping of something. "No,why has he taken them!?" Kelly gasping at the thought and her bottom lip trembling. "Yes..They have,wel meet you in the pub at 5 im going to go on a hunt..Well carry on the hunt see ya" and before anyone can finish Mellisa has ran off and goes out the castle and checks the forest for hours then before she knows it its five minutes to five and she screams "SHIT!" and she is out of breathe but runs to the three broomsticks and goes in and sees them and walks over holding her side which appears to be one of the worst stitch she has ever had in her life ever and literally collapses in her chair,so out of breathe she is gasping for air and looks and sounds like she is having a asthma attack but isn't. "H-H-H-H-H-Hey...Kelly,F-Fred,G-George and C-Charlie" sighs and gulps slowly getting her breathe back and breathes in and out til she is ok. "Hello..Any sign?" Fred says "No..Sadly" Mellisa sighs tears pouring down her face now. "Friggin Fint!" Fred,George,Charlie,Kelly say together and Mellisa lets out a laugh which she can just about manage,they all start talking for ours catching up on what has happened and Mellisa pretends she loves her three brothers and plays with them then a song comes on and they all start dancing, George with Kelly, Charlie sitting down and, Fred dancing with Mellisa and although they are dancing in a public pub that seems to be deserted now,but Mellisa feels broken and as if every spin she does with Fred is weakening her strength but she knows its just her mind playing up and they wont hurt her in front of Kelly then suddenly...BANG!...BOOM...BAANG!!...A few masked characters walk in and someone that sounds alot like Bellatrix lestrange shouts with her horrible ear piercing voice "EVERYONE OUT! NOW!" the five start moving out along with everyone else before...A voice awefully like Fenrir Greyback shout "EXCEPT YOU!" and they all turn round and to Mellisa's surprise the masked face and evil sounded voice person is pointing with horrible yellow fingernails at Kelly Malfoy and Mellisa grabs Kelly straight away and stares at the masked figures. "WHY!? WHAT DID SHE DOD TO DESERVE GOING WITH YOU LOT!?" Mellisa shouts and another similar voice shouts out so evilly and loudly it makes Mellisa's and Kelly's heart beat double the amount "GET OUT THE WAY!" and Mellisa realizes its the voice of Lucius Malfoy and Mellisa jumps back letting go of Kelly relizing its her father "Oh...Sorry...Lucius Malfoy...I Didn't Realize...Forgive Me" Mellisa looking slowly at Kelly who gives a weak smile "Do you want to go with your father?" Mellisa asks seeing Kelly not move then Kelly nods and hugs Mellisa "I will be alright, okay Mel? I wil send you a owl yes?" Kelly says stroking Mel's hair and smiling and Mel with tears in her eyes wondering if he will ver see her bst friend ever again "Okay Kel...Be careful whatever is going on...For me...Please" Mellisa tears now streaming down her face and Mellisa pulls Kelly into a massive suffocating hug and Kelly,who is currently choking does the same and they smile and Kelly slowly walks up to them and with a loud BANG! The masked figures along with Kelly disappeared and tears streaming down her face and knowing Fred,Charlie and George may start dragging her was no sound within the deserted pub and she started walking around and helped herself to a butter beer and and starts crying the the three boys come up o where she is sat and she sighs throwing the butterbeer that is half empty at Fred, who was closest to her and he luckily for him,caught it and started swigging it down his throat and before she could turn and run he had finished and was grabbing her by her red and black Gryffindor robes and starts flinging her across the room and she is just letting them because she is too upset with Kelly gone and then has enough and when Charlie comes to fling her about for a seventh time she kicks him and stands up and shouts with anger and upset "WHY!? KELLY HAS JUST GOE AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS HURTING YOUR YOUNGER SISTER! FACE IT! IM YOUR SISTER AND THERE IS NO CHANGING IT! NOW JUST STOP AND LEAVE ME ALONE YOU PATHETIC BASTERDS!!!!" she falls to the floor crying and they stare at her then without Mellisa expecting it Fred says "We know your our sister but your a slimy ungrateful BITCH! And yea Kelly may be gone but to be honest anything we can do to you is something we take and we will NEVER and i mean never leave you alone" and before she can stop crying and stat shouting again she has been grabbed by the hair and is dragged across what feels like grass, then concrete then steps. Big, steep, uncomfortable looking steps and she stops crying and is flung into a very comfortable, cushiony, leather chair an she just sits there then ropes come out the chair and tie her tightly to the chair, so much her wrists look like they are bleeding from the ropes and she don't scream or cry, and she is in so much pain she starts whimpering quietly. Next minute she feels fists slammed into her jaw, her thighs, her hips, her stomach and her arms and every bit of her bleeds slightly, some worst than others and she continues to whimper quietly wishing it would stop but knows there is no point trying to stop it then after what feels like hours they stop and let the ropes off and she stays in the chair holding onto the chair arms as if she was still strapped and continues whimpering quietly. "Now, that's what I'm talking about!" says George laughing along with the other two watching her be in as much pain as possible they walk up to her who is still facing downwards at her bloody legs and senses that they have walked forwards and tries getting up but fails and whimpers, tears falling down her face so fast she can't even speak without a tear dripping. Charlie forces her head up which takes a bit more than he had expected and whispers in her ear with his gorgeous smelling, lovely but cold voice "You look great, better than earlier my gorgeous sister" and he looks into her eyes smirking and she cries and whimpers more "G-G-G-Go...M-M-M-Me..." whimpers more after taking a while to say them words as she feels the most pain ever worst than anything she has ever have, because she has been beaten up and everything by them before, but not this bad, she thought she knew what they were capable of. Now she realizes they are capable of a lot more and that she has only seen the beginning of it all, and the worst thing of all is...There is three, not just one but three growing magical men.


	2. Help is Coming

---With Kelly and the figured characters---

Kelly is sitting in a chair opposite the four masked figures, she is facing now her father,Lucius Malfoy, but he is still under his dark, horrible mask. "Kelly, you know why we brought you here don't you?" says her father, Kelly nods and a woman looking figure speaks in her crackling voice "So, are you ready for it young Malfoy?" Kelly nods then the one and only Dark Lord comes in with his wand by his side, his snake like face and his long, black cloak and goes and sits in front of Kelly Louise Malfoy and opens his small-ish mouth and says with evilness in his voice "Right then, time to join us young Miss Kelly Louise Malfoy!" and all Kelly does is give out a massive sigh and gives her arm out to what seems like air and tenses her whole right arm. The dark lord grabs the middle of her right arm and put his wand quite firmly into her wrist and a dark, black with trails to lead onto a skull which appeared at the top which is well known to both good and evil, if you ever have that mark it means you are a death eater and there is no changing it. "There we are, all done" Voldemort smirks "now your first job so you get used to it is to go and kill a muggle or a mudblood or a blood traitor. Is that clear?" Kelly nods and decides to kill a muggle. "Good. Now when you have done it just put a spell up in the sky and it will say that someone has died you got that Miss Malfoy?" "Yes my Lord." Kelly says hating every second but knows she best do as told."Good, Good. Well i will see you when it is done wont i Miss Malfoy?" Voldemort says still spitefully. "Yes you will, my lord." Kelly promises and Voldemort leaves without another sound. Kelly starts hearing mice running and squeaking, cats meowing and owls twittering outside the never ending looking house. Then Kelly gets up and goes on a hunt for a muggle and soon after she has entered the muggle world she walks along then notices a person who is wearing very odd, muggle looking clothes and decides to go after this muggle looking fellow and within a few days she has got him to a pub after offering him a drink and flirting with him and while she is getting the drinks she secretly puts in poison in his glass of Guinness and goes over to him smiling as convincing as she possibly can and realizing she is about to kill a very innocent human muggle as can be but they both talk her touching her glass and him not touching his then...after about 10 minutes of talking she says she needs the toilet and goes and waits in a cubicle for 10 whole minutes then when she goes back he is holding his Guinness glass in one hand and his throat in the other and she sighs and everyone start surrounding him and she goes outside points her wand at the sky and fires green sparks and forms the dark mark at the sky and waits for the Dark Lord to appear. Ten minutes later the Dark Lord, her father, Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy and the two Carrow twins appear in a flash of a light. "Where's the muggle Miss Malfoy?" the Dark Lord says with spiteful lips and Kelly points at the pub which the death eaters enter and see a dead man laying on the table and they come back out and see her still standing. "Very good, very sneaky, you could be another Severus Snape you could." He says with a slight smile on his face and Kelly gives out a weak painful smile then the death eaters and her disapparate and go back to the never ending looking house which looks like a tower higher an anything anyone has ever seen and luckily for the muggles, they can't see it and it just looks like a normal small sort of house. Kelly slowly falls asleep in a very comfortable chair listening to very relaxing music which sounds like the death eaters chat amongst themselves or stay completely silent.

---With Roxanne, Roxanna And Latisha---

Marcus and April walk in and see the two girls bleeding but unconscious but slowly coming round, and finds Latisha sitting in a chair looking at hem spitefully and happily. Then turns round. "Hey, you two. What's up?" Latisha smiles. "Nothing much sis. Just been to Hogwarts and told Dumblebee that we are having a break from Hogwarts for a bit and we are on our way to 'Canada' for a few weeks and wont be returning for a while" April says laughing and kicking Roxanne as she is awake and she screams slightly and the 3 siblings smile and start beating them up for the fun and when Roxanne asks what they done to deserve it again they just say they were bored and keep beating them up for a while then leave locking the door and not returning for several hours and they try getting free and eventually do and see and window and Roxanna helps get Roxanne out then gets out herself but her foot gets trapped and before she can move to get it free the door unlocks and she gasps and gives Roxanne a look that clearly says "RUN!!" and gets herself free just in time and flips onto her feet like a cat and her feet ache but she starts running grabbing Roxanne's hand and they run for their lives and they haven't a clue where they are until finally she remembers her wand and takes it out and Roxanne does the same they keeps holding hands and disapparate to just outside Hogwarts and quickly run inside and go to the Slytherin common room sighing and in so much pain then Roxanna collapses, her legs feeling so weak. Roxanne runs over to her as best as she can blood pouring all down her front and back and tries getting Roxanna to the sofa but can't so she drags her to the side of the sofa and sits, leaning against the sofa and lays a now unconscious Roxanna across her legs and strokes her hair then slowly falls into a very painful and the most emotional sleep she has ever had.

--With Mellisa—

*she starts waking up slowly and looks around with a spinning and cracking head ache and puts her and to her head and screams in pain and slowly gets up wobbling and sees there is no one in the room and there's a open window and goes to the door to find it locked and walks slowly over to the window with a sore body and feels nub but in loads of pain and ached like hell but once she was over there she realized the only part of the window she could touch was the very bottom of it and all that could touch it was her fingertips...then suddenly....it snapped shut with a loud....SNAP!...And just before it shut she got her right hand fingers in and then it shut and she screamed badly and tried opening it back up to get her fingers out but the window weren't having none of it and she cried then the window opened and she landed straight and firmly on her back grabbing her right hand with her left and cried in so much pain then a few hours later the pain wore off slowly and she looked all around and went to the door and it slipped open. She slipped through the door thinking it would snap on her at anytime. She, with five bloody fingers, went downstairs, still struggling and looked around to see if anyone was there..She saw no one and went to the door which also slid open, which she slipped through too. She limped as far as she could but her fast limping was no match for the three very well known as 'Blood-Traitors' and also they can all disapparate but so can she but when she goes to find her wand she realizes that they had either taken it or she dropped it somewhere. With her knowing they could catch her any second, she limps as fast as she can, one foot to the next and although she feels pain in her body, she gets even more pain in her eyes from all the crying she had done. When she is starting to go through a forest which looks so similar to the forbidden forest but then she suddenly spots three red-headed, good-looking guys and hears three very similar voices and holds back a gasp and limps over to a tree and hides then cant take it no more and although she is in so much pain it is unbearable she forces herself into a fast as possible run and somehow gains speed and breathes as much as possible and she keeps running straight through the forest till she appears right outside Hagrid's hut and sees Hagrid, who notices her and comes up to her and starts shouting "What the flamin' 'ell are 'ya doin' in there 'ya rescaled slytherin!?" Mellisa, Who is speechless, stares at him then the three lads appear "Ah, you found her then Hagrid? We spotted her come down here and saw that she was going into the Forest so we followed her and lost her." Fred says. "Ah, Ok well what were 'ya doin' down there eh Miss Weasley!?" Hagrid shouts at her. And Mellisa stands there looking at Hagrid because she knows if she tells him, he will go and tell Dumbledore and get them thrown out and she would have hell to pay so she stays quiet knowing it is best to keep them happy and not ruin it just for herself because then everyone would hate her except Blaise and Draco, Who she hasn't seen in a few days and as decided to go find them once she is done with Hagrid. "I was just going for a walk Professor. I didn't mean to cause a whole investigation on me. I am terribly sorry and if you want you can give me a detention and i wont cause a fight like i normally do. It is just i fell and feel really achy and hurt so i think i need to go see Madam Promfey." She says as nicely and politely as she can which Hagrid has never ever heard her speak before and jumps back slightly, in such shock. "Well, wow. Of course if 'ya fell an' are badly hurt, you look a right mess. 'Ya best get to the hospital wing. Fred, George and Charlie could 'ya take 'er?" Hagrid says looking down at the three boys forgetting Charlie don't actually need to be anywhere near Hogwarts but they all nodded and smiled then helped Mellisa walk up to the castle but once Hagrid was out of sight she pushed them off. "Bastards! You happy now that i have just LIED for you!? Ugh..Piss off you dickheads!!" Mellisa says this so weakly her lips even hurt to move but she runs off to the hospital wing and says she fell in the forest and within a few days she was back out and was feeling all back to normal and ran all the way to the slytherin tower and got a massive shock she literally crawled out her skin.

"Hello Mellisa" says the neat, curly black-haired, pale, green and black robed, soft and gentle voice that sounds like music, slim and a ncie sweet smile on her face. Mellisa recognized this girl straight away it was...Christina Potter, sister or the famous wizard in the wizarding world. The one that everyone thought died the night the Dark Lord appeared at Lily and James Potter's house. How could this be true? "C...Christina?" Mellisa says feeling so worn out from the great shock and totally forgetting about the three boys, Kelly, Roxanna and Roxanne and looks at Christina Potter, who seems to have nodded and came forward and hugged her. "Yes, Mellisa, it is Christina Potter." Mellisa hugs her. "I thought you..Died the night your parents did and i thought Harry was the only one to escape." Christina laughs at this. "No, everyone thinks he was because that night my parents died and Voldemort took me and left Harry. So everyone believed i died and that my body disappeared. No. My parents died and Voldemort took me and i have been bought up to hurt people which i never did to anyone apart from muggles. He made me do alsorts he even gave me the mark" she shows her the death eater's mark which looks exactly like what Kelly had done to her. "And everyone thought i just died but the truth is i cannot die while he is still alive he has killed me so many times and i kept going to Kings Cross but i never for one second was dead...Lets just say..I fainted for a while and could stay asleep and wake up anytime i want. It is quite fun actually just running about in Kings Cross with this weird looking creature and a werewolf. Really fun. And i bet your wondering how i know your name Mellisa?" Christina says and Mellisa is speechless and just nods and without her saying anything Christina starts walking around the room and continues on her speech. "Well over the past few months i have been watching you very closely while i was in my little sleep. I have seen al-" Christina gets interrupted by Mellisa's horror face and her voice sounds so quiet it actually scares Christina but she understands "Y...You Saw...W...What?!?!" Mellisa looking at Christina who goes and hugs her "Yes, Mellisa. I Saw Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom beat you up and stuff like that even Blaise Zabini Ask You Out." Christina notices Mellisa look down and tears fall knowing she is going to get a bad, bad beating, even worst than last time. "Please...Don't Te-" Christina interrupts her sag "You really think I'm that stupid!? No one apart from you, even know I'm alive. I'm not stupid enough to go telling everyone what has been happening. I mean come on! Half the school hate your innocent guts for crying out loud!" Christina says and goes and hugs her and looks into her eyes "Remember only you and whoever else i want to see me can see me. Okay Mellisa?" Christina says stroking her hair and sitting on the sofa laying on Christina and slowly falls into a sleep as Roxanna and Roxanne come in from the stairs door and Kelly surprisingly comes from the entrance to the slytherin and Draco and Blaise come from the boys dormitory stairs and all see Mellisa asleep and they all run to each other all giving each other hugs although Roxanna walks over because of her injuries then Mellisa wakes up and the first person she sees is Draco and immediately runs to him and hugs him so tightly he can't breathe "Oh my god, DRACO! I have missed you so much! I love you!!" and without Mellisa realizing he loves her he kisses her and she kisses back and there is a long, long silence. When they finally break off s looks around spots Kelly and hug her tightly, squeezing the life out of her then does the same to Blaise, Roxanne and Roxanna but notices her injuries and picks her up and takes her to the hospital and stays by her bed for days talking and catching up with her and finds out what happened. "I hate them! How could they the little dicks!?" Mellisa says angrily sitting with Roxanna alone then Fred and George Weasley come in and Mellisa wants to leave but doesn't want to leave Roxanna alone with them. "Oh great what do you two want?" Roxanna says giving them evil angry looks. "Oh nothing just came to see our brother if you haven't noticed is in hospital right here. Charlie will be here soon along with mum, dad and Bill." Says Fred looking at a unconscious Ronald Weasley and sits beside Ginny and Mellisa looks at Roxanna. "Just ignore them. You know what they are like anyway. Complete dickheads." Mellisa says to Roxanna quite quietly then Luna and Neville come in and she goes to scream but the Cristina Potter appears and covers her mouth. "Shh, don't make it obvious that you are scared." Christina advises her and she nods slightly and looks at Roxanna and smiles as Roxanna starts slagging them off and within a few days to weeks she is back out and everything feels back to normal until....When she goes for a walk around the ground to look for Hagrid for her detention and finds him in his hut and knocks on the door and a huge, black bearded, very hairy man comes out. "Ah, finally now this detention wont be long but we are going to go in the forest and like in first year there is a certain job to be done, not unicorn-searching, but looking for a certain centaur, who is under the name Firenze." Hagrid rattles on. "FIRENZE!? But that's–that's....The one that saved me and harry! He was the one who had a fight with two others! What do you think happened to him? When did he disappear Professor?" Mellisa says. "Well that's what you are going to go look for Miss Weasley." Hagrid says looking straight at her and making her feel so unwanted it is unbelievable. "Wha-What do you mean...I will be looking for? Do you mean to say, I am going in the Forbidden Forest on my...own!? but that's not legal! Its not aloud i have to be with someone! Someone like you!" she continued and Hagrid just smiles at her fear. "I'm sorry Miss Weasley, but you done wrong, you get sent in there all by yourself! With no one to help you." Hagrid says and passes her a bow and arrow which she nearly drops and without another word he shuts the door on her face and she gulps and goes into the forest and finds several things which she shoots then she finally finds what she has been looking for, for hours. Firenze the centaur. She puts the bow and arrow down and sits by him. "Firenze? Firenze? Are you awake Firenze?!" she says hoping for him to be there and he wont wake and sees he is breathing weakly and pulls out her wand that she found over the weeks and puts it on his heart and with a flick of her wand he gets up knocking her straight onto her back and he bows down to her. "Thank you so much, hey aren't you Mellisa Weasley the Slytherin that had to find the unicorn and nearly died from that hooded creature that i save 5 years ago?" she nods "Uh-huh now let me get Hagrid's bow and arrow then could you give me a ride out of here please Firenze? What happened by the way?" she turns grabs the bow and arrow and turns to him and he sits down but looks like he is laying down and tells her the story of what happened "Well, i was running about like i always do then a centaur called Bane came shooting himself at me and he hurt me and beat me quite badly and he damaged my heart. The next thing i know you are here and i am very grateful. Now time to get you back it is not a good place to be. Is Hagrid here?" Firenze says and she shakes "No, he sent me in here alone. "she says shrugging her shoulders and getting on his back and chatting while riding out the Forbidden forest for about the hundredth time, if not the thousandth. Once she was out she shook the centaur's hoof and wished him goodbye for the second time and went to Hagrid's and knocked on his huge door, which opened in a flash, and there stood Hagrid once more. "Find 'im?" Hagrid said with a bit of a growl. "Yes, all heeled and better. Bane beat him and his heart but i heeled him." She says quite proudly and he tried to keep his disappointment away. "Good. Now i want you to give this to Harry, Ron and Hermione and no opening it i know what your house and you are like Miss Weasley!" and for the second time that night he slams the door with a loud bang after giving her quite a small but large letter which filled her whole right hand. Christina appeared and smiled and asked "Can i see that?" "It's for Harry, Ron and Hermione but if you really want to go ahead." And she passes the letter to him and they start walking up the breathless hill. Christina laughs slightly. "Wow. Hagrid really does trust my brother an those two friends of his. Look here. It says 'Well, that Weasley girl survived her detention alone. I am actually pretty shocked to be fairly honest. She seems to have changed, quite weird, why don't you come down for a cup of tea and we can talk about what you are going to be doing about the dark lord. I don't want to be left out and you not talk to me no more.' Bla Bla Bla." Christina laughs and Mellisa does too and take back the letter wrapping it up just as it was and then just as she gets up the hill she spots Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Luna, She sighs and whispers under her breathe "Wish me luck Christina" "Oh i am, I'm just not saying it" Christina laughs and Mellisa tries not to and walks up the hill to where Harry, Ron and Hermione are "Hagrid wanted me to give this to you, Potter, Ron and Granger." And shoves the wizard looking yellow parchment into Harry's left hand. The seven students stare at her and Mellisa looks at Fred and George then from out of no where stands Charlie and Bill Weasley, Mellisa looks shocked and whispers to herself as she is walking away past them all "What the-!? Bill works at the Ministry and Charlie should be in Romania.." but unluckily for her Charlie, Bill come over to her along with the seven students and she stares mainly at Charlie trying not to look frightened. "Hello my second to youngest sister." Charlie says with spiteful lips. "Uh-huh, not the first time i have heard that Charlie Weasley! How are you? Why you here exactly? Don't Romania's Dragons need you no more? And what about you Bill? Ministry sack you for you lack of money and thought your not worth keeping? Well?" Mellisa feeling angry that she is surrounded and ignores Christina who keeps trying to shut her up but Christina ended up bursting out laughing at Mellisa well put words to her family and bullies. Bill and Charlie gave a little sneer at the rude words then without warning Bill grabs her robes and picks her up so she isn't touching one bit of the floor. "Oh, well done, you are strong, but i already know this from when i was 6. Now tell me why the blazing hell you are here!" Mellisa hisses and Bill puts her back on the ground and hisses to her "I'm the new potions teacher seeing as Snape is taking over the Defence Against the Dark Arts so they needed a Potions teacher and they only filled Slughorn in for a bit so i am taking it over. Charlie here is taking over being the caretaker, seeing as Filch got fired for trying to beat the muggle studies teacher up, which sure did fail." He laughs which sounds so much like a evil laugh it is unbelievable. "Oh, that is just fabulous! Charlie as caretaker, Bill as Defence Against the Dark Arts, Fred as head boy however he managed that. George, Ron, Granger, Potter, Ginny and the rest of you lot always lurking around trying to get a bite of me and the rest of us Slytherins!" Mellisa says, shuddering at Charlie, Fred and George, which they all seemed to have noticed. " See you in Potions Mellisa" Bill sniggered and without another word Bill, Charlie and everyone else left but she didn't realize until Christina mentioned "George slipped something into you pocket without you knowing. It looked like a piece of parchment or something." Mellisa pts her hand in her left pocket and pulls out a yellow, wizard looking parchment wit black, thick ink on it. "Oh no. Listen to this Christina. Wait it is crowded here come on. Lets go to the girls deserted toilets. Follow me." And Mellisa runs to straight to the girls deserted toilets which moaning myrtle lives in for over fifty years now, and she remembers it very clearly from when she got her drink spited by Hermione, so she could see what Draco was up to and see if he was the heir of Slytherin in Year two. Mellisa is a lot faster than Christina and got there 5 minutes before Christina was even half way towards there but when she finally made it she was so out of breathe she could barely speak. Mellisa laughed "Sorry, i do a lot of running like your brother, me and your brother are the only ones that can outrun anyone. I started doing running courses when i was 10 because of my family obviously. They always seem to catch up with me though. Well depressing. Anyway the note. Look here. It says 'Hello Mellisa. Could you meet me in my office at midnight. I need a word about the summer holidays. Don't worry i wont expel you. Not this time. Dumbledore.'" Mellisa said uncomfortably. "what happened in the summer holidays?" Christina still catching her breathe back. " Well, um, in the summer holidays Fred and George were being so out of order to me like they have over the years but this year was different because the were saying stuff about Gran and that is the only one that still loves me and she died a few days before the end of term last year and so they were annoying me and i sort of nearly killed them and they kept annoying me so badly. I know i shouldn't of done it but they didn't beat me for it which i thought was really weird because they are always beating me but i think i scared them but then Hogwarts came and the normal them were back. So it is probably over that and there is this other piece that i found in my other pocket. Listen. 'Meet in the grounds at 11pm tomorrow evening.' Who do you think it is by Christina?" Mellisa is sounding half worried half anxious. "i do not know. But seeing as George slipped it in, it is most likely to be him and his brother too probably." Christina hugs her, now she is recovered from all that running.


	3. Reunited

Christina walks with Mellisa to Dumbledore's office and Mellisa knocks, a nice, gentle, sweet, calm, warm voice speaks "Come in Miss Weasley." Mellisa is shocked that he knows who it is with the door closed and opens the door and walks in, to her surprise there stands Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Molly, Arthur, Ron and Dumbledore. She looks towards Christina but pretends to be looking around and Christina takes her left hand and whispers "Don't be scared. Say something." And Mellisa turns and looks at them, still staring at her with their sharp, hurtful eyes. Mellisa clears her throat then says "You wanted to see me Professor Dumbledore." Mellisa holds back a sigh. "Yes, i did. Still do, i want to know Miss Weasley. Did you nearly murder Fred Weasley in the summer holidays?" Dumbledore spoke in his warm, very calm voice and she nods. "Uh-huh, but sir?" Mellisa questions him, starting to stare at Charlie, Fred and George and tries not to look feared. "Hmm?" Dumbledore says gently as Mellisa turns and looks at him, seeing his half moon spectacles and his lovely blue eyes. Mellisa sighs. "This was weeks ago. Why does it suddenly come up now Professor?" Mellisa questions him wanting a very straight answer and instead of him talking he nods, Mellisa gives a confused and frustrated look. "Sir? That was a question you know." Mellisa trying to be as calm as him. "Oh, i know. If you really want to know Miss Weasley, well the answer to that is that i knew it happened didn't other till school starts but i haven't exactly had the chance." Mellisa sighs and turns her back on her family and Dumbledore, she sees dozens of books and mouths to herself which Christina catches "What do i do Christina?" Christina shrugs. "I so do not have a clue. Get the other note out and show them. Try and change the subject. Try and get a answer from who sent that." Mellisa sighs and gives a nod and turns round to face them. "Who sent this?" Mellisa says pulling out a unsigned note. She looks around and notices everyone open their mouth and close it, including Dumbledore. "Well !?" still no one spoke. "Oh, for goodness sake. Why the bloody hell am i here!? I am already having trouble i do not need this on bloody top! Please may i go now Professor Dumbledore?!" Mellisa feeling so god damn angry she feels like she has just popped. Everyone looks shocked by this comment. "What do you mean 'i am already having trouble' ?" Dumbledore says a bit more angrily but still quite calmly. Mellisa gives out a sarcastic laugh. "You really think im going to tell you? You have got me up here to talk a something that happened weeks ago and don't you think I'm sorry!? Is this the reason for it!? Well if you really think im not that sorry how come everyone thinks i have changed!? Well? Everyone keeps whispering to each other including Draco that i have changed into someone nicer! Yes i do hear these things! They may be quiet but im not stupid! I admit. I am changing but to be honest i rather be more mean because now all i get is bullied! And look Professor Dumbledore. If i weren't so darn sorry then watch my lips." Mellisa is so damn angry but walks straight up to red fear spreading but she knocks the fear out of her mind and fills it with apologetically. "I'm truly sorry Fred Weasley. I shouldn't of done it, i know. I don't need anyone to tell me that though." Mellisa takes a few steps back and blurts out. "Dumbledore, you havn't the faintest clue what goes on in my family. You may be so smart and so clever but even you do not know. Even if they did tell you stuff, but i bet they didn't ever tell you stuff that has happened that they have done!?" Mellisa turns her back on them tears streaming her face but don't want them to know then Molly says. "He knows everything Melli." Mellisa only gets called that name when she is trying to be nice or going to hurt her. Mellisa turns round and realizes everyone has noticed her tears. "Shut up mother! I'm sik of it! I am so sick of the beatings! I am sick of everything! Out of all the families i could be in i had to be in this one didn't i!? Pathetic!" she says this trying not to cry anymore but can't help it and Christina hugs her but tries not to reply or everyone will think she is insane. "just listen to me i will always be here for you. Now watch. I might as well reveal myself. I can't seem to fool Dumbledore. So.." Christina takes a deep breathe. "What? No. They will think you are..like..insane..like they think i am. Talking to what seems like thin air to them. Are you sure you want to? Don't do it, if it is because of me." Mellisa blurts out half choking half panic run through her blood then next minute they all except Dumbledore jump back Molly falling to the floor in the shock of suddenly seeing a person come from thin air. "Hello Dumbledore. Long time. No see. I don't think i introduced myself. I am Christina Potter. Harry's sister. Voldemort stole me and has killed me loads but i still survive because he is still alive. I he been looking over him then somehow saw Mellisa and saw what you lot have been dong to her and have been trying to help her ever since. Now i am not going to say anything else on the subject but i want to make this very clear to you Dumbledore. "She is truly sorry. I saw that in her soul and she has been crying to me for the past few das since we met and no one can fake cry unless they put a spell on themselves and she didn't i haven't even see her pull her wand out. She seems so scared of it. Now, any idea on where any of the Horcruxes are?" Christina staring into Dumbledore's beautiful blue eyes from over his half moon spectacles. He shakes. "I am still looking my dear." "Well i am off now see you whenever." And without another word Christina disappears but Mellisa can still see her. Dumbledore smiles. "How very nice." Mellisa smiles too. "Christina Potter. You truly are a amazing friend." Mellisa smiles then Dumbledore says. "You may go Mellisa and all of you. Thank you for this little conversation." And without another words Mellisa runs out holding Christina hand and they run straight to the Slytherin common room and they sit on the couch. "You were brilliant." Christina smiles hugging her. "Thank you Christina. You were better especially when mum fell off her feet through fright of seeing you." Mellisa laughs as Christina does then Draco comes in and she runs and leaps on him like a big, wild cat going to get their prey. Draco nearly falls off his feet in shock but holds her and laughs. "Thanks for giving me the fright of my life. I will remember that." Draco says jokily and without another word Mellisa kisses him gently, Mellisa feels his nice, soft, gentle, warm lips touch hers and smiles, looking into his beautiful Blue eyes and he looks back, looking stunned but happy and she smiles as he says "I love you Mellisa Weasley. Even if you are a Weasley. You are my Weasley and my life." Draco whispers and she whispers in his ear, brushing his cheek with hers. "You are my Malfoy. You are my world. As long as you are in my life i will live. Happily." Mellisa looks at him, now realizing she isn't touching the floor and laughs. "Am i light or something? You don't seem as if you are holding anything." Mellisa laughs and Draco shakes his head "You are so light i could spin you around ha ha!" Draco says starting to spin her around and she screams "OI" Mellisa laughs and when he does stop she scowls at him "I think you killed my head" Mellisa pretends to be shocked and they both burst out laughing falling to the floor. Mellisa lays on his soft chest and slowly falls asleep smiling. The next day she wakes up and sees Draco still asleep and smiles and wipes her eyes and sees Christina, she smiles and Mellisa smiles too which turns into a laugh then Draco wakes up and Mellisa looks at him "Morning gorgeous." Mellisa smiles and Draco slowly gets up nearly falling over in the process but he managed just about, Mellisa laughs. "Crazy what we have to do to just get up" Mellisa laughs with Draco and Mellisa goes upstairs and gets changed into clean black and green robes which cover nearly all of her except her feet, which are covered b black shoes and her head with her long, curly, red hair and she runs down to see her sexy new boyfriend wearing black and green long robes like her and black shoes which are different to hers and his short blonde hair all messy for a change. They walk down to the great hall smiling and laughing together and nothing could ruin her perfect world. Nothing...Except...When they entered the great hall still laughing and holding hands and sat down she noticed the Weasley twins, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione stare at her from the Gryffindor table then she looks towards the teachers table to see Bill and Charlie staring at her and she raises her eyebrows and then she looks at Draco, who is eating sexily like usual and she smiles....Everything is perfect...Not even her family are going to ruin it. She starts eating her cereal and when she is finished nearly the whole hall is empty except for a few people reading and doing homework. She and Draco leave and go for a walk around the grounds and Draco tickles her and she falls, screaming and laughing. "NO! STOP! DRACO! STOPP" Mellisa laughs trying to push him off then she accidently touches his side and tickles him and he falls on her, she gives out a evil laugh and he kisses her softly, as she kisses back she notices Fred and George along with Charlie stare at her and can't help but smile and keep kissing, wrapping her arms around his neck and he next minutes she is being lifted off her feet into the air and wraps her legs around Draco tightly around his waist and he starts spinning fast. "OH DAMN YOU DRACO MALFOY!! STOOOP! GRR!" she holds onto him tightly then e looses balance and drops onto the floor side wards and they burst out laughing. A few hours later they head up to the castle noticing her family watching her and she doesn't care and just is happy and nothing will ruin it then comes eleven in the evening and she is in the common room on her own once Roxanne, Roxanna, Draco, Blaise have gone to bed and Christina seems to have passed out on the sofa. She sighs, wanting to know who that note was by and runs out the portrait hole and into the grounds she looks around as she walks, well run through the ground then she sees who it is. Charlie Weasley stands near the forbidden forest and she slowly walks up to him noticing two pairs of feet walking not far behind her and once she is a foot away from Charlie, she stops and turns and sees the twins then looks back at Charlie. "You? What now? You have already done me in loads!" Mellisa turning from happy to complete fear and anger. They laugh. "You are so stupid sometimes Melli. Haven't we told you? We will never leave you alone. And thanks for that sorry speech you gave but it don't change nothing" Fred smirks and Mellisa turns sideways and takes steps back so she can see all three of them. "Piss off! I am not having this no more! I have changed! I am happier!" Mellisa wants to punch them then suddenly her stomach hurts and she holds it in pain "Oww." "Shut up. We are going to give you a lot more pain than a stomach ache." And with this sneaky comment from George she immediately hits a wall and slowly slides down it scared. They don't move for many second..Then..."We are going to teach you how to behave to us Mellisa Weasley." Charlie says and without another word all three of them walk to the scared, frightened Mellisa Weasley who feels nothing but fear now. She wishes she never came, she wishes her curiosity didn't take over. They walk right up to her and she shakes her head. "Please...No...Don't...!" Mellisa cries then she spots Christina running towards her and they get their wands out smirking and with a flick of their wand, they shout together "CRUCIO!" Mellisa rolls around on the floor screaming, feeling like they are throwing knives which are going right through her. She cries then 10 minutes they take it off and se breathes heavily with Christina strokes her forehead and looks like she is going to cry "It's ok. Try and fight it. Try and fight it! You can do it. Fight the pain. Fight the hatred. Fight it all. Stand up to them Mellisa. I know you can do it! Come on Mel!" and with them words Mellisa gulps and takes Christina's hand which immediately pulls her up and she looks at them, whips out her wand and shouts "PROTEGO!!" just in time as they go to use the crutiatus curse on her again but instead they fall backwards, clean off their feet and Mellisa shouts another spell which makes ropes come out the end of her wand and ties them all up. She shouts three times "Expelliarmus!!" and their wands were pulled out their hands and Christina caught one, Mellisa caught one and from out of no where Draco caught one. Mellisa don't notice and she makes them all go upside down and also freeze then from no where Professor Sprout and Flitwick appeared and shouted at the three dangling by their feet, s a spell so they were let down. Flitwick shouted at Mellisa "WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" Mellisa clearly sees what it looks like and looks at the two teachers then Draco speaks "It isn't her fault! Professor it isn't her! It was them! They were" Draco gets interrupted by Flitwick with his little squeaky voice "Shut up Draco! We saw that Miss Weasley had tied these three of her brothers up!" "But sir! They have" Sprout interrupts "Follow me now you four Weasleys and Mr Malfoy!" she says and they all follow her along with Christina who keeps whispering in her ear then they realize they are going to Dumbledore's office and Mellisa sighs. Sprout knocks and a gentle voice says "Come in." Sprout, Flitwick, Mellisa, Fred, George, Charlie and Draco walk in and Mellisa whispers to Draco "You shouldn't of came." Mellisa hears him whisper back "I love you and without you i am nothing! I don't want you put through pain Mel!" Draco says and Mellisa gives a smile and hugs him as they go in and they sit down as Sprout says what she thinks she saw. "-And Miss Weasley had them tied up and everything! I think she was going to curse one of the unforgivable curses if me and Flitwick didn't get there when we did." Mellisa interrupts her "Professor! No they done the torture curse on me and Christina can tell you that too! And Professor Dumbledore they have been beating me up and what happened tonight was..." Mellisa takes a deep breathe looks over at Draco and Christina, who both nod then she faces Dumbledore and looks straight into his blue eyes and says with feeling and tries so badly not to cry "Fred, George and Charlie Weasley have been beating me up! And tonight i was curious on who sent that letter so i went to the grounds and saw Charlie and walked up to him then saw Fred and George behind me and we talked...well argued and i told them I'm happier and they were like they are going to teach me a lesson. And...I backed to a wall and they came up to me and cast the torture curse at me and...then Christina is beside me and says to fight it and by then they took the curse off i don't know why and i eventually got up and blocked the curse that they were going to use on me again and i tied them up and made their wands go out their hands and i caught one, Christina caught one and out from no where Draco caught one and next minute Professors Sprout and Flitwick appear and here we all stand." Mellisa finishes, tears now streaming down her face and turning and looking at the three boys. "LIAR! You know the real story Mellisa!! You were going to kill us! You even said it!" George shouts making it sound so convincing but Dumbledore shouts "SILENCE!"Everyone falls silent and Mellisa sits back down as Dumbledore stands. "I do not need no one to tell me what happened Mellisa because i already know! Ginny Weasley came to me five minutes ago and told me what she saw." Dumbledore says and Mellisa already knows it will be with her hurting her brothers not the other way round..But...When Dumbledore speaks she gets the biggest shock of a lifetime. "Ginny Weasley came to me and told me that she was passing and then saw Fred, George and Charlie Weasley...Not getting hurt...But hurting their younger sister. Think after all these years Miss Weasley you seem to think she hates you but in my opinion if she hated you so bad why did she tell me something which would get Fred and George expelled and Charlie sacked eh?" Dumbledore says as Ginny walks in looking at her three older brothers angrily. Mellisa looks at her then Dumbledore "G...Ginny? But...I don't understand...I...I thought you hated me?" Mellisa confused but has a slight smile and Ginny looks at her and smiles and goes and gives her a hug which Mellisa is confused about. "No. Everyone else does but me, Harry, Hermione and Ron oh and Mum and Dad." Mellisa is hearing everything but is so shocked she has to keep blinking, not because she is going to cry but just the shock of it all and she finally says "Are you....Serious?" Mellisa can hardly get the words out but somehow manages and Christina appears by her side as Ginny Nods the Harry, Hermione and Ron appear and Mellisa looks at them then back at Ginny. "We want to say sorry. What we done to you was wrong. We didn't mean to it was just...Your a... Slytherin.. So you know.." Hermione says not knowing what words to get out even if she is the smartest witch in the year but Mellisa smiles "Oh well...i may be a slytherin but i am also a Weasley and can forgive and forget." Mellisa turns to Dumbledore and he walks up to her. "Would you like these out of here and you have the pleasure to or should i pass it over to Ginny?" Dumbledore smiles and Mellisa does too and looks at them "Ginny can. She is the one that has helped me and literally saved me from getting expelled so...Go ahead Ginny." Mellisa smiles and Ginny walks up to them after signing paper and says to them "Your Expelled...Your Expelled...Oh and your fired!" Ginny says smiling and they all scowl at her. "And you are our sister?! You should be in bloody slytherin too!" Fred blurts out angrily and Ginny laughs and winks. "Should of but I'm not." And without another word Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron leave smiling and laughing. Mellisa looks up at Professor Dumbledore and smiles. "Thank you professor. I thought i was a dead girl." "Don't thank me. It was all Ginny's doing. You may go now Draco, Mellisa and you Christina, i need to send a owl to Molly." And without another word the slytherin trio disappeared and turned up into the slytherin common room. The next morning Mellisa woke up and saw Draco and Christina asleep and went out the common room for fresh air and saw Ginny doing exactly the same thing and they smiled running to each other and hugging. "Thanks Ginny. You truly are amazing!" Mellisa smiled and Ginny laughs "jus helping out a very nice slytherin sister" Ginny winks. Draco comes out along with Christina from the Slytherin common room and Harry, Hermione and Ron from the Gryffindor Common room. Christina dragged Mellisa away and said "Do you think i should reveal myself and come to Hogwarts Mel?" Mellisa was so shocked she couldn't help but smile. "Of course. It would be perfect! Could i introduce you to your brother?" Christina nodded looking so nervous but Mellisa hugged her then held Christina's hand and walked over to Harry, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Ron. "Harry, i have someone very special to show you." Mellisa smiles and Harry looks confused then Christina reveals herself once more and she looked as gorgeous as always and Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Draco's faces looked so stunned by the picture of what they thought they were imagining and Harry's face looked so funny. "Harry Potter. I would like you to meet my best ever friend. Christina Potter." Mellisa pulled Harry towards Christina and Christina towards Harry and they immediately gave a smile and they both looked so pleased to see one another. "Is...it really...You Christina?" Christina nodded "As real as can be. We are going to fight this Voldemort off together! Along with Mel, Ginny, Hermione, Draco and Ron. She smiles at them all, especially Mellisa and she smiles giving her a hug then holding Draco's hand and Ginny does the same with Harry, Ron with Hermione and Christina on her own but then Mellisa suddenly runs off and everyone looks confused and try running after her but not even Harry can catch up with her and they all stop, out of breathe then 10 minutes later Mellisa is running back with a boy called Blaise Zabini and Christina and Blaise stare into each others eyes and somehow found love straight at once and everyone was so happy an nothing could ruin it now. No Fred, No George, No Charlie, Has a loving family for the first time ever and every summer and all through the years everyone visited her and Draco in their new mansion and they got married once they were 28. Ron and Hermione were in a small house in a muggle street once they were married at 30. Christina and Blaise had a brilliant big mansion like Draco and Mellisa and were married at 27, a year before Draco and Mellisa. Harry and Ginny got married at 30 like Ron and Hermione and lived also in a small house in a muggle world but were happy once they had killed Voldemort all together. How they done it..Well that is going to be a mystery. They all had one to 5 kids each. They were very educated in Hogwarts. Roxanne, Kelly and Roxanna also visited with their husbands and kids too. Mellisa was always visiting all her friends especially Christina. She was always visiting her sister and mum and dad also. Mellisa's life just couldn't get any better. Life was Perfect. Nothing in the whole world could go wrong. Nothing. Nothing at all.

And that is the story of Mellisa Weasley.

The End.


End file.
